Lovebug
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Chat Noir se pone celoso e intenta seducir a Ladybug.


Todo empezó como un juego entre los dos. Había una fiesta de san Valentín en esa ciudad el sospechoso asistiría allí ese día.

Así que nosotros dos, tuvimos que "fingir" estar locamente enamorados

para esa fiesta.

Ambos buscamos información sobre "cómo se comportan los enamorados"

Claramente no era nada tan complejo, pero requería cierta

autenticidad para que sonara creíble. Así que nosotros empezamos a reunirnos a ver películas de romance ya que ninguno sabía realmente sobre eso.

Al principio, practiqué como tomar su mano. El contacto entre nosotros no era extraño, porque éramos muy cercanos.

Él siempre tenía una sonrisa tranquila cuando yo no sabía que hacer y me enseñaba a mirarlo con ferocidad, como si sólo fuésemos los dos.

De un simple juego, llegó una revelación, nos sentíamos muy cómodos con eso.

Fuímos los más destacados en esa misión, porque ambos bailábamos apretados, la sonrisa nuestra se veía extraña y nuestras manos no se apartaron.

Ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, me dí cuenta que él era el chico más atractivo dulce que conocí

nunca. Sus ojos brillaban su mirada era penetrante. Supe que con él yo no tendría miedo.

Ambos estábamos perdidos.

Él acaricio mi rostro y no quise nada más que morir así.

Luego el día terminó mal, porque el villano atacó y la velada se arruinó,

pero ese era nuestro plan en pfimer lugar. Lo agarramos.

Nuestra relación que siempre fué muy muy unida.(porque siempre nos llevamos bien) se volvió aún más fuerte y la gente envidiaba la forma en la que los dos estabamos sincronizados.

Ambos siempre dormimos en la misma habitación, pero recién ahí parecía entender el hecho de que dormía en el cuarto con un chico.

Incluso el solía acurrucarse conmigo muchas veces. Me sonrojé cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación y él no tardó en abrazarme, mientras ronroneaba como un gato gigante.

Yo reía de él, me producía tanta ternura, así que lo abracé fuertemente.

Luego nos quedamos dormidos, uno al lado del otro.

Los días pasaron y como siempre nos la pasamos juntos, yo siempre besaba su frente y sus mejillas cuando tenía oportunidad, me gusta tanto hacerlo.

Él siempre frotaba su mejilla contra la mía y besaba mi mano.

—Chicos, el sospechoso principal ha salido recientemente de la ciudad, existen muchas pruebas de que se podría tratar de Ónix. —Ladybug colocó su mano en su cintura.

—¿Ónix?seriamente. Ladybug, discúlpame, pero no creo que él sea capaz de eso...—murmuró la rubia, haciendo un puchero con los labios y cruzando los brazos.

Los demás chicos miraron a Weyni algunos con duda otros con pena.

Ella frunció el seño cuando miró a su alrededor y notó las miradas de los héroes.

—Lamento tener que decir esto, pero intenta ver las pruebas por favor, nosotros también espéramos que no sea lo que parece. —argumentó Carapace, algo serio.

Varios murmuraron a su favor.

—Espéremos que no sea él...— Emma colocó una expresión triste al decir eso, mientras bajaba la mirada.

En ese instante, la compuerta de la habitación se abrió y todos vieron entrar a el rubio vestido de gato.

—Hola chicos ¿qué onda? Veo que están prreocupados. Por favor, tomen un breve break, ok?— el guiñó el ojo al grupo.

La mayoría rodó los ojos ante la habitual actitud del chico.

El rubio se acercó a Ladybug, con una sonrisa suave y la tomó en un abrazo.

—Hola M' Lady, espero que no estés sin almorzar. — el sonaba genuinamente preocupado.

—Sí, Chaton, no te preocupes. — la chica se sonrojó ante lo cuidadoso que la trataba. Él la abrazó sin siquiera preocuparse por lo que los demás en la habitación pudieran suponer.

—¡Chicos!—Rena habló en tono burlón, alzando las cejas con una insinuación.

Chat Noir le sonrió, sin dejar de abrazar a Ladybug, él frotó su mejilla con la de ella.

—Lo siento, pero me gusta estar cerca de mi Lady...Pueden seguir hablando— el hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuaran.

—Chat, lo que estábamos diciendo es que todo apunta a que Ónix podría ser el culpable—

Ladybug estaba cansada, así que cuando entró en su habitación, deshizo su transformación.

Hoy fué un día bastante largo para todos, en especial para ella quién debía verificar las informaciones que Max encontraba sobre el misterioso villano ( s a c k )

Así que, ahí estaba una agitada Marinette, quién no dudó en entrar a ducharse, ella se vistió dentro del baño y luego de salir notó que Tikki no estaba en su mesita, así que pensó que su kwami debió salir a comer con los demás.

Contempló que la cama de Adrien seguía vacía. Su Chaton había estado extraño las últimas semanas

y ella no podía entender por qué.

Últimamente estaba muy callado perdido. Incluso limitaba su contacto físico con ella. Y eso la preocupaba mucho, porque el contacto físico lo era todo para él.

Ella se acostó, mientras miraba sus redes sociales en su celular, escuchó que él llegó, lo saludó y él respondió de manera algo cortante, nisiquiera pudo hablar con él porque entró directo al baño.

Ella quería hablar con él y lo haría apenas el chico diera oportunidad.

No sabía que le pasó a él,pero no tenía por qué tratarla de ese modo.

Luego de unos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse. Así que se levantó para encararlo, sólo para descubrir que él tenía puesto un traje similar al de Chat Noir, pero era más... Erótico.

Ella rió un poco.

—Gatito, creo que te dieron el disfraz incorrecto. — murmuró con tono agradable.

El chico sonrió por primera vez en la semana, aunque ella notó que su expresión flaqueaba.

—Lo pedí en línea. —él se acercó a ella, hasta sentarse en un costado de su cama. —¿Te gusta?— la miró con intensidad.

—Sí...—murmuró ella, confundida por la actitud del chico, es cierto que él siempre era coqueto, pero frecuentemente bromeaba o era más suave y dulce. Este chico la devoraba con la mirada—ya sabes que todo te queda bien, así que¿ por qué preguntas? Estás bien...

Él se acercó más a su rostro y la chica supuso que él querría apoyar su mejilla contra la de ella.

—Lo siento, murmuró, cuando se acostó al lado de ella. — me porté muy mal, discúlpame por favor.

Nunca quise ignorarte, lo eres todo, todo para mí. — las lágrimas se juntaban en los ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

—Chaton— le acarició la cara al rubio— he de admitir que no me gustó la forma en la que me has tratado, pero sé que debes tener una buena explucación sobre eso. —ella se acercó más a su rostro, limpiándole los restos de lágrimas.

Él la miró de una manera tan extraña, una mirada que no daba a nadie, excepto tal vez cuando ambos bailaron bajo la luz de la luna aquella vez. Él acercó más su rostro, hasta que los dividían pulgadas.

Ambos contemplaron los ojos del otro, Marinette notó en sus ojos tanto miedo, pero también cariño.

—Te quiero gatito y esperaré hasta que estés listo para decirme qué te sucede— murmuró, cuando luego prosiguió a frotar su mejilla contra la de él. El chico la abrazó por la cintura y con la otra mano le acariciaba la cara.

El chico aún tenía una expresión ilegible. Había una angustia profunda en sus ojos verdes.

—Tengo miedo, que me reemplazes, que te vallas, que me cambies por "él"— murmuró, sonrojado y sin mirarla a los ojos.

La chica pestañeó confundida.

—¿quién es"él"?— ciertamente la chica no sabía de qué demonios hablaba su amigo.

La expresión de Adrien cambió a una de profundo odio.

—Ya sabes,ese rockerito. — él apretó los puños, mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor del cuarto de la chica, posesivamente.

La chica se sorprendió, pero su sorpresa fué reemplazada por humor.

—¡Disparates Adrien!¿por qué te cambiaría por alguien más ? Perdón, suena ridículo — ella acarició uno de los mechones rubios del chico.

Él frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

—Porque te gusta, te gusta mucho.

Lo amas. ¡Tú lo amas!— él se alteró un poco y alzó la voz.

Ella estaba pálida ante la actitud del chico y sus declaraciones, pero mantuvo la calma.

—Adrien, por favor no asumas...—ella no pudo terminar su declaración porque el chico comenzó

a llorar más. Y la interrumpió.

—Acéptalo, todos dicen que te gusta y sé que tú y el se llevan demasiado bien. Es más, creo que preferirías que él fuera tu compañero¿no? Un chico tranquilo y sensato no como yo, un loco emocional. ¡Apuesto a que te hubiera gustado besarlo a él en ese baile en Nightty!

Ante aquella declaración, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Porque ellos prometieron no hablar de esa noche, se suponía que esa noche sólo quedaría entre los dos.

—Tú...tú...—ella quedó sin palabras, levantó los dedos para hacer un gesto pero no habló.

La sonrisa de él era falsa.

—Esa noche nunca saldrá de mi mente, simplemente no puedo.

¿Cómo voy a olvidarte?¿olvidar el sabor de tus labios? Cuando te veo quiero repetirlo, una y otra vez.

¿Cuánto más tendré que soportar que no te conocí de ese modo?— él finalmente liberó todo lo que tenía acumulado durante los últimos meses.

La chica se sentía mal por el chico.

No sabía que sentía por él, pero era muy fuerte y no quería verlo triste.

—A mi me gustó— ante esa declaración, el chico se sorprendió mucho. Eso la insentivó a continuar.

Me gustó tanto besarte aquella noche, Adrien, no sabes cuanto me cuesta ser tu amiga desde esa vez y yo no pensé que te pasara lo mismo.

No quería incómodarte por las cosas que me pasan...

El chico se encontraba shockeado.

Pero la felicidad lo inundó rápidamente. Una sonrisa boba se pintó en su rostro.

—My Lady, nunca te dejaré ir, sabes que te amo, siempre te lo digo, pero quizás sea más que platónico. — él abrazó amorosamente y ella se sonrojó.

—Adrien, sabes que no...— él se alejó del abrazo y colocó sus dedos en los labios de la chica, para que no continuara.

—Mi Lady, déjame amarte para siempre, déjame hacerte sentir bien. — murmuró, a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Él hizo que sus labios se encontraran, en su suave y lento roce, ambos se sintieron en el cielo.

Marinette no tardó en rodear el cuello del chico para profundizar el beso.

El beso se volvió otra cosa cuando Adrien hizo a Marinette abrir un poco la boca y se besaron con la boca abierta.

Ahora ambos se presionaron más contra el otro y sus lenguas se encontraron, Marinette acariciaba los músculos de Adrien, que no se dejaban a la imaginación debido al disfraz.

Seguían besándose apasionadamente y Adrien se separó por un momento. Marinette lo miraba con pura lujuria.

Él sonrió dulcemente, al notar que su amada estaba hipnotizada por él.

—Tengo algo para tí, mi lady— él le apuntó al traje y ella se sintió muy roja, al notar cuanto marcaba los músculos del chico, y como podía verse su apretado paquete.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?— murmuró seductoramente, ella se sonrojó más.

—Tú sabes que me encantas— ék sonrió ante su respuesta y se acercó de nuevo a ella.

—mi amor, colócate boca arriba —ella hizo lo que le ordenó.


End file.
